


それは心臟を　刹那に摇らすもの

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。11月写的抹布文。不要在意设定。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 1





	それは心臟を　刹那に摇らすもの

宝生永梦接到电话之前看了眼手表，觉得不太正常，按理说只是个骨折的病人，镜飞彩带去的医药箱足够应付基本的包扎和固定，就算骨折的角度刁钻难以处理，半小时前也该回来了。

屏幕上是个陌生的号码。大概是另一个病人吧，他想，但这样就要把门锁上再出去，所以还要先通知一声镜飞彩。

粗粝的声音传过来时他被吓了一跳。

他刚想打招呼，已经被那人的声音盖住了。

「听说你是那个小少爷的恋人——？他现在在我们手上哦。嘿嘿，这种细皮嫩肉的滋味应该不错吧？只是来通知一声。」

“你是谁”还没有问出口，电话已经被挂断，留下的只有电流滋滋作响。

他盯着屏幕发愣。

贫民窟的危险他和镜飞彩都不陌生，也并不是没有遇到过挑衅或不怀好意的动手动脚，但终究还是少数。谁也不能保证自己有天不会要看病，而贫民窟的医生向来供不应求，除非是……

他想起电话里的人陌生的口音，在脑中回忆一遍也没找到来源，突然醒悟，正是因为这些人多半是路过的有意寻衅的外来黑帮，才可以不顾忌他们医生的身份，又公然挑衅这片区域的控制者……

宝生永梦一跃而起。

不管怎么样……得先找到镜飞彩才行。

他把背包甩到肩上，另一手顺着扶手飞速从楼梯上一跃而下，顾不得路人侧目，朝之前病人打电话过来时说到的地点直奔而去。

已经傍晚了。

镜飞彩熟练地给病人固定好骨折的夹板，又从药箱里找出之后会用到的药膏递给病人。这些病人常常没空来复诊拆夹板，直接把药在第一次就送出去反而能方便他们。

他正收拾东西，巷口另一端突然出现几个高大的阴影。

他抬头瞄了一眼，心中隐隐升起不好的预感。不太像是这一片的人。

他曾受邀——直白地说则是被胁迫——去给掌控这片区域的家族看病，没有见到过眼前几个人中的任何一个，细看之下，这几个人连手臂上纹的家徽都是陌生的。

是来挑衅的吗？

他蹙眉，看见病人脸上露出一副见了鬼的表情，突然略微明白了一些，但人都治了，总没有把夹板拆下来的道理，退开一步，想说寻仇随意但别在我眼皮下干，还没说出口，那几个人已经不怀好意地把他们两人逼到了墙角。

“别急嘛，不是我们打算对你做什么，只是那个人——”

为首的人朝病人的方向抬了抬下巴。

“他，惹了我们家少爷，就是隔壁那块地方，你知道的吧？而你在不知情的情况下医治了他。怎么？去给我们少爷道个歉吧？”

镜飞彩不屑地想，真说起来，他大概也算个少爷，只不过自己不愿提这一重身份罢了。

“不可能。”

他对病人的事务不感兴趣。对宝生永梦一向是那么说的。

但医生的操守也不会允许他对医治了一个人——那个人穷凶极恶也好普普通通也好——感到抱歉。

他的语气似乎激怒了那人。

“那你就跟我们走吧。”

那人面目狰狞地说，连他身后战战兢兢的病人也不顾了。

他扫了一眼，仍然不觉得自己打得过，想了想，宝生永梦大概也没法及时赶来。

“可以，让我先发个消息。”

这个要求显然被拒绝了，镜飞彩骤然被拉着往外走去，脚下一个不稳险些摔倒。

他跟上后皱着眉甩开了抓着自己的手，掸掸袖子自己跟着他们走去。

等到宝生永梦赶到这里，见到的只有还躲在墙角不敢出来的病人。

确实就在隔壁，镜飞彩走着走着还有闲心想，走路不过半小时就到了。

他想，宝生永梦多半会赶来找他，但他对于“隔壁的少爷”想干什么并无把握，今天他最后会怎样……心中也没底。

到了地方，他略有些惊讶的发现还是身处小巷之中，并且由于日光已完全隐匿于建筑之后，全靠远处的昏暗灯光和柔和的月光，把小巷的气氛衬得更加幽暗恐怖了。

那个看起来一副纨绔样的少爷见了他一副大惊小怪的样子惊叫起来：“哟，还真是挺细皮嫩肉的啊，不错不错，这次找到个挺好的啊。”

说罢就想对他动手动脚。

镜飞彩一脸厌恶地拦开。

那个小少爷面色不善起来，那几个保镖一样的大汉也还守在巷口，虎视眈眈地盯着他。

他毫不怀疑，要是自己有胆量反抗，立刻就会被压制住。

但小少爷的耐心看起来消失了。他招手问：“带药了吗？”

那人递过来一支注射器，镜飞彩只来得及看了一眼，针头已经插进了颈部的血管里。

意识迅速趋于模糊，昏过去之前，镜飞彩想，应该是某种肌肉松弛剂。

没多久他又醒了。

乍醒时冷色调的月光显得微微刺眼，他才发现自己沿着墙根滑坐到了冰凉的水泥地上，正上方就是小少爷那张不怀好意的脸，之前几个在巷口的人已经不见了。

没错，他现在根本没有力气反抗，那些人根本没必要。

小少爷挂着色迷迷的表情把他不合时宜的西装外套丢到一旁，领带也被粗暴地扯下来，不过没有扔掉，他被押着转过身，粗粝的墙壁摩擦着脸颊，用来捆绑手腕的绳子就由领带充任。

失去仅剩的视野后他只能靠触觉和气息判断自己身后的动作。

衬衫绷得太紧了，他想，以至于西裤和短裤被一起褪下后他的腰部之下全赤裸裸地暴露在人前。手指粗暴地插进来时他无法避免地呻吟出声，想起宝生永梦在床上一向温柔体贴，对小少爷的厌恶又加深了几分。

小少爷显然没什么耐心给他做润滑，手指随意抽插两下，已经脱了裤子，随意撸了两下自己的性器就长驱直入。

他被抓着头发仰起头，因为呼吸困难和身后不断传来的痛感微微张嘴，闭着眼尽量试图抽离此时此地的环境，但反而让身后的人更兴奋了，猛力进出的间隙中还不忘狠狠咬上他肩膀，从旁人的角度看来，弧度优美的脖颈和无助的情态当然是最好的催情药。

发梢落到他眼睛附近，他难受地扭头，腾不出被领带牢牢捆住的双手，只能试图靠墙壁拂去发丝，但这反倒被认作了反抗的象征，让后面那人不耐烦地抓住他的后领口揪得更近了。

空气被剥夺的一瞬间，在没有任何人看到的角落里，镜飞彩绝望地想，比起狼狈地因为缺氧而窒息，或是因为药物而在此时留下生理泪水这种于他而言不啻于身处地狱的羞辱，或许现在一头撞死才是更好的选择。

但他终究没有付诸行动。

他嫌恶地想，小少爷到底是被正常人嫌弃到了什么程度，才会要靠找他的麻烦来发泄性欲啊？

小少爷炽热的性器在他的甬道中进出时他没感到半点快感，只有因为缺少前戏而产生的痛楚。不至于痛得令人尖叫，但在他被注射了药物的时候不可避免地令他感到难以忍受的脆弱……夹杂着一些难以察觉的，对宝生永梦赶来的微弱希望。

终于被放弃揪着头发后他咬紧下唇，腥甜的气味从喉管中涌上来，难以判断是因为口呼吸让喉咙被擦破还是药物的作用，连带着下唇内部因为咬得太用力而出血，血滴从嘴角淋淋沥沥地滴到石板路上，留下一串暗红色的记号。

领带打的死结渐渐松开了一些，只不过他比身后的人迟一步察觉到，小少爷嫌弃地解开领带塞到镜飞彩嘴里，绕到脑后打了个结，又不知从哪里掏出一根尼龙扎带绕着他手腕一圈捆起来，比领带更牢固，而且……光是稍稍用力，就感到手腕内部被磨出一道血痕。

小少爷塞领带时沾到了一口血，对着月光看清是什么后颇不屑地嘲笑道：“也不必搞得这副要死要活的样子嘛，怎么，伺候得你不够舒服吗？那就再来一会儿好了。”

双腿被迫分开的姿势并不好受，加上小少爷大概是用了什么药而格外持久的兴致，镜飞彩又因为疼痛而缩成一团，因为冷汗而粘腻地贴在额头上的发丝和额头一起抵在墙上，才能勉强遏制自己的呼喊。

即便如此，闷闷的声音还是被视作一种战利品，在身后的人看来，无异于胜利的宣告。

最后小少爷终于餍足地将温热的精液填满甬道时，镜飞彩已经意识模糊地半倚在墙壁上。

宝生永梦终于找到镜飞彩时，看到的就是这样的场景。

他冲动之下语气粗暴地从病人口中问出了镜飞彩的去处，却因为夜晚降临和病人模糊的描述而根本无法迅速找到镜飞彩所在的地点，沮丧之下只能一条条巷子排查过去，直到——一墙之隔的地方传来了饱含着痛苦的呻吟声。

虽然很轻，可他还是听到了。

他捏着拳头在巷口驻足，借着斜射进的月光看清了镜飞彩后面那个人，他不认识，但也不在乎。

“飞彩さん。”

镜飞彩只是下意识地微微扭头，空洞的瞳孔中并未倒映出他的身影。

小少爷正提裤子，看到宝生永梦反而很惊奇的样子，带着笑意拍了下镜飞彩沾满浑浊精液的臀部，挑衅道：“原来你也有男友啊？那怎么还一副不情愿的样子。”

宝生永梦咬着唇，彻底被激怒了。

他上前两步，一拳笔直打在那人脸上。

宝生永梦没傻到一下就停手，不等对面的人反应过来，第二拳已经打了上去。

毕竟，比起镜飞彩，他这个在附近长大的人，于打架一途上可是远为精通。

镜飞彩觉得耳边的声音变得比之前嘈杂了许多，勉力翻过来，坐到了自己之前被丢下的外套上，闭了下眼又睁开，眼前终于不再是一片模糊，而是……宝生永梦关切的眼神。

他吃了一惊，更加清醒了一些，没有看错，确实是宝生永梦。

“飞彩さん……飞彩さん？太好了，你醒了。”

他咬着唇不知该说什么。

宝生永梦担忧地望着他，他才发现手上的尼龙扎带已经被剪开了，伸出手，自然地被宝生永梦接住，帮他缓缓地站起来。

他看了一眼墙角，那个小少爷正鼻青脸肿不省人事地躺在那儿，叹了口气，完全没有要说什么的意思，清了清喉咙，铁锈味淡褪了一些，对宝生永梦道：“别管他了。要把AIDS阻断药吃了。”

宝生永梦愣了愣，答应了一声。


End file.
